


¿Inu ya kame?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Pets, Silly, Turtles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Crees que estoy enfadado porque no podemos tener un perro? No veo porque tendría que serlo. Y entonces, tenemos una tortuga ahora, ¿no?”
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	¿Inu ya kame?

**¿Inu ya kame?**

**(¿Perro o tortuga?)**

Arioka miró a su novio, sentando en el sofá de su salón, y suspiró.

No le hablaba desde casi dos horas, y Daiki empezaba a hartarse.

Cuando algunos días antes Yuya le había dicho que quería tener un perro en casa, le había tomado un siglo para hacerle comprender que con sus ritmos de vida, haber un perro estaba algo imposible.

Le había dicho de contentarse de ver sus perros cuando iba a visitar su familia en Osaka, y le había parecido que la discusión fuese terminada allí.

El mayor no había sido de optimo humor en los días siguientes, y sabía que ese espectáculo solo tenía el fin de hacerlo sentir culpable.

Y, por lo demás, había tenido éxito de hacerlo.

Había tragado, claro, pero no como el mayor quería.

Cuando había vuelto a casa con una tortuga, la mirada que le había echado Takaki había sido elocuente.

Y menos mal, dado que de ese momento ya no le había dicho una palabra.

Daiki estaba harto; había seguido la corriente hasta ahora, pero empezaba a sentirse frustrado por esa situación completamente ridícula.

Se puso en pie, poniéndose enfrente al sofá.

“Bien... ¿puedo saber cuándo volverás a hablarme?” le dijo, impaciente.

El mayor levantó una ceja, cogiendo los hombros.

“Te estoy hablando.” contestó, con una sonrisa falsa en la cara.

Daiki se lamió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse.

No merecía la pena, no para algo así.

“No nos engañemos, Yuya. Aún estás enfadado por la historia del perro.” le dijo, decidiendo de no andar con rodeos.

Takaki se salió los ojos, poniendo un aire inocente.

“¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Crees que estoy enfadado porque no podemos tener un perro? No veo porque tendría que serlo. Y entonces, tenemos una tortuga ahora, ¿no?” contestó, irónico.

Arioka bofó, tras sonrió suavemente.

“Anda ya, ¡Yuuyan! Lo sé qué querías un perro, pero te he ya explicado porque no podemos. Tras, hoy estaba caminando enfrente a la tienda de mascotas acerca de aquí y he pensado... bien, una tortuga es una mascota también, ¿no? Y es muy menos exigente de un perro.” le explicó, cogiendo los hombros.

Yuya hizo muecas, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia el mueble donde el menor había apoyado la bandeja con dentro el animal.

Hizo mala cara, rozando el caparazón.

“Pero las tortugas son aburridas, ¡Dai-chan! No puedes jugar con ellas, no te reconocen, no hacen nada excepto irse por ahí en sus bandejas... ¿a qué sirven?” se lamentó, con tono un poco petulante.

Daiki evitó de sonreír, consciente que solo iba a enojar más el mayor.

“Solo tienes que habituarte, Yuu. Verás que en algunos días, cuando habrás superado la inmensa tragedia de no poder tener otro perro, vas a encontrarla chistosa.” le dijo, no pudiendo evitar de burlarse un poco de él.

Yuya se alejó de la bandeja, murmurando algo que a Daiki pareció ser ‘si lo dices tú’. 

No estaba preocupado.

Conocía su novio bastante bien de saber de tener razón.

~

Esa noche Daiki estaba ocupado en cocina, preparando la cena, cuando oyó un sonido emocionado provenir del salón.

Curioso, alcanzó su novio. Lo encontró con la cabeza inclinada hacia la bandeja, mientras hacía caminar la tortuga en el dorso de la mano.

“¿Yuuyan? ¿Qué pasó?” le preguntó, sorprendido.

El mayor se giró hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

“Estaba pasando a lado de Oki-chan, y ella ha salido la cabeza del agua y me ha mirado. ¡Esta tortuga es un genio!” contestó, tras volviendo su atención al animal, haciéndolo pasar a la otra mano.

“¿Oki-chan?” repitió Arioka, mordiéndose un labio para no reír.

“Sí. Oki-chan.” reiteró Takaki, no prestando más atención a su novio.

El menor volvió en cocina, cabeceando.

Quizás no conocía Yuya bien como creía.

Había tomado menos de lo que pensaba para apegarse a _Oki-chan_.

Daiki sonrió.

Estaba seguro que, aunque hubiera vuelto a casa con un pez dorado, Yuya habría amado a él también.

Adoraba esta manera de ser, y lo pagaba por todas las veces en que Takaki se enojaba para nada, porque Daiki sabía que nunca duraba mucho.

Lo amaba.


End file.
